Demetrius
|gender = Male |age = Unknown, seemingly mid-20s (Biologically) 400+ (Chronologically) |height = 5'10" |weight = |hair = Brown |eyes = Light Brown |birthday = |blood type = |affiliation = Unknown Mages |status = Active |relatives = Parents (Deceased) Older Sister (Deceased) Unknown Man (Adoptive Father, Mentor; seemingly deceased) Unknown Girl (Adoptive Sister, Co-Protege; seemingly deceased) |magic = Enchantment |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Fiore|weapons = |partner =}} Demetrius (ディミートリアス, Dimītoriasu) is a lone Mage and is one of the earliest documented wielders of Magic in recorded history. From tales, it can be gathered that he apparently was one of two proteges of an apparent "God of Magic", and that he was the only one who remained of the trio after a battle during the . Over time, his reknowned skill with his Magic eventually earned him the epithet of "Warlock" (ウォーロック, Wōrokku) Appearance Personality Prior to the Dragon Civil War, Demetrius was an upbeat and enthusiastic young boy, lighting up smiles on many people within his village with his kind nature. He loved everyone, and everyone loved him. His own father was amazed at how the boy managed to keep everybody smiling, even after the dragon attack that killed his mother a few years before. After the War started, and Demetrius' only remaining family were killed, the young boy went into a deep sadness for many years, even during the training he would experience for more than a decade with the man who had rescued him. His love for his family was so great that he attempted to learn in order to revive them. In his mid-teens and onwards, Demetrius started to come out of his shell again, and started to approach his former, warm-hearted self. Of course, this warm-hearted self had discovered new things in the world: hormones. There were times where he would snap for no reason, even towards his Mentor, and then there were times where he would flirt almost relentlessly with practically any young woman he met, even his co-protege, like any teenage boy. Luckily, this settled as he grew into adulthood. In his young adult years, Demetrius was still upbeat, energetic, warm-hearted and charming, but he was a lot more settled and in-control than his younger, teenage self. Even his strict Mentor admired the young man's boistrous spirit, much to the dismay and slight jealousy of his other protege. After his Mentor up and disappeared for months without warning, Demetrius became slightly more serious, and took up the role of raising and training his now former co-protege, however this did not last long; a small flock of Dragons had discovered their hideaway on the mountains and launched an attack, with his new student seemingly perishing to the breath of an ice dragon and falling down the mountain. This sight, combined with the abrupt abandonment from his Mentor, led to a drastic change in personality. Demetrius became a true warrior with a heart of undying fire; he was strong-hearted, but still knew how to give mercy where earned. His grief and rage, for a short while, took him over when the dragon flock found him and his protege; for weeks, he shifted into a rampaging brute that annihilated ten dragons in one go, and he went around the continent and put his life on the line to defeat attacking Dragons, although this was mostly out of rage and to quench his wrathful spirit. Eventually, he once again settled into a calmer personality set, however this time around he had lost his bubbly, loving nature and replaced it with a rather cold and unforgiving one; secluding himself for humanity to grieve at the sheer amount of losses he had experienced. History Demetrius was born a few years prior to the cataclysmic and four years before his future co-protege. Back during that ancient period of time, everything was far less advanced, with even gathering food being a dangerous task, with risks from both raiders and wild animals, as most of the population had yet to learn to utilise Magic at the time. When the Dragon Civil War began, Demetrius' father and sister were two of the first victims of the collateral damage; with his mother having been consumed a few years prior by a hungry passer-by Dragon. Demetrius himself was seconds from death until the timely intervention of the man who would soon become his Mentor in Magic, as well as a young girl he also seemed to have rescued. This man managed to actually fight charging Dragons on equal grounds; keeping both children safe until they got to a safer location for the time-being. For years, until Demetrius was a young adult and the girl was a late-teen, the mysterious man had trained them both extensively with Magic, in particular, Enchantment. The war was beginning to reach it's climax, with stories of a man-turned-dragon arising and annihilating everything he encountered. Soon enough, the two young Mages were forced to enter battle after their Master disappeared for more than a month without warning, and their mountain-based hideaway had been located by multiple Dragons, with Demetrius' co-protege seemingly perishing to an ice dragon. Demetrius himself was enraged by the thought of both people he considered his only family now being dead, and awakened an incredulous amount of power that would mark him down in the history books; he wiped out more than ten dragons at that moment, and he later went on to protect countless communities from human-hating Dragons, however, luckily the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, Acnologia, seemed to have disappeared. In the aftermath of the war, Demetrius separated himself from society, grieving for the loss of his co-protege and mentor for years. Synopsis Appearance Magic and Abilities Enchantment (エンチャーントメント, Enchāntomento): Demetrius' apparent only form of Magic, but that does not mean he is weaker. Demetrius' skill with Enchantment is unlike anyone ever before and after, however it has been rumoured that his co-protege is on equal grounds with him, with their Master being the only person who exceeded their skill and power with it. Demetrius is capable of a vast amount of techniques and feats that would put even "High-Tier" Mages to shame; he has notably created an expanse of mountains out of flat ground, turned an entire army into a giant flock of birds, and even brought an entire royal castle to life with its own personality and Magic. An unusual aspect about Demetrius' usage of Enchantment is that he directly speaks what he wishes to happen, in the form a sentence, seemingly as a way to channel his power with a medium and trigger in order for a greater chance of success, making him possibly the last Mage who does so. Immense Magical Power: Demetrius' level of Magical Power is feared by many, and is only met by his former co-protege, and exceeded by his former Master. After their disappearances, he became the most powerful known Mage during the Dragon Civil War, second only to Acnologia. Near it's peak, Demetrius' power has been seen to disintegrate an entire forest when exerted. When his true, inner power was initially awakened, he was able to overcome the might of numerous dragons singlehandedly, an incredibly noteworthy feat. Trivia *Demetrius is based upon Avatar Wan of the Avatar series. Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Enchanter